Fairy tail
by juviia.fullbuster
Summary: A small fanfiction of the next generation of fairy tail
**Author's Note:** This story is about the new generation of Fairy tail (aka the kids of the OTPS). The characters that are gonna be featured in this fanfiction is:

 **Luna** and **Nash** the daughter and son of **Nalu**

 **Storm** , **Rin** and **Sylvia** the sons and daughter of **Gruvia**

 **Reiki** and **Rosemary** the son and daughter of **Jerza**

and last but not least **Nova** the daughter of **Miraxus**

\- **At Luna and Nash's place** -

" Sooo guys wanna go out next weekend, says Luna with a sweet tone in her voice "

" Sure were not occupied next weekend, said the kids of Gray and Juvia "

" Why not, me and Reiki has nothing to do next week, said Rosemary with a playfull tone "

" Okay but what are we gonna do ? said Nova in a curious voice"

" Why not go to that new arcade, it will be fun , said Storm"

" Okay, said everybody"

\- **After a few hours everybody left** -

\- **Next weekend** -

" So is everybody here, Luna says "

" Yep were here , everyone said "

" Okay, Luna says with a bright smile on her face "

" So guys let's split up so we can adventure more in the arcade, says Reiki "

" Sure i don't mind, said Sylvia "

Slyvia and Luna went to the bathroom. Nash, Rin and Reiki went to explore the new arcade together. Rosemary already started to play games.

" Hey Storm wanna explore the arcade, Nova said with a evil tone "

" Sure, Storm said "

\- They started to walk in 1 direction together and not knowing Rosemary was watching them -

\- Sylvia and Luna came out of the bathroom- " Hey Rose, were is storm ?, Luna asked "

" -Rosemary point in the direction Storm and Nova went- He went that way with Nova "

" - Walk in that direction and sees Storm, but as soon as she saw him Nova kissed him on the lips - "

" -Storm pushes Nova back- Whats wrong with you, i have a girlfriend ?! "

" -Luna walks up to Storm crying and enraged- HOW COULD YOU STORM I THOUGH WE WERE A COUPLE ! -slaps him across the face and runs back- "

" -Storm runs after her- "

" -Rosemary and Sylvia sees Luna crying and running to the exit- -Sylvia stops her before she could leave- Baby what happened ?''

" -Rosemary went running toward the direction that Storm and Nova were- -sees Nova sitting down on a chair- "

" -She punches her on her face- "

" Ohh that hurts so much, Nova said sarcastically "

" Your such a sadist Nova, said with a mean and furious tone in her voice

" I'll do it way harder next time. -walks back to the entrance were Luna is- "

" I-I I saw Nova -snifs snifs- kissing Storm, my boyfriends kissing my boyfriends ! Luna said crying "

\- Sylvia took her cell phone to call the other boys (Nash, Rin and Reiki) to come to the entrance of arcade -

\- The boys came running cause Sylia said Luna got hurt -

" WHAT HAPPENED -sees his sister sitting on the floor crying- ?! Nash said worriedly "

" Nova happened, said Sylvia furiously "

-Rosemary comes back to were Luna is-

\- Storm sees Luna on the floor crying surrounded by the groupe-

\- Storm walks to Luna and crouches down-

" Hey Luna, im so sorry. I didin't kiss Nova she kissed me, i'd never do that to you. And when she kissed me i pushed her back, please belive me i dont want to lose you Luna, please forgive me?, said Storm with a comforting voice to calme Luna.

-Nash kicked him on the face because he was enraged at him for hurting his little sister -

" That was for hurting my sister feelings ! he said scream at Storm "

" I deserved it, Storm said "

\- Storm goes back to talk to Luna -

" So Luna can u forgive me ? "

-Luna nods her head yes, wipes her tears and hugs him-

" I'm sorry for slapping you and getting mad, she says into his ear quietly into his ear "

" I'm also sorry for making you worry, he says quietly so only Luna could hear him "

" I'll always love you Luna and i'd do nothing to hurt you"

" Me too Storm "

\- Luna stops hugging him, then leans in forward and kiss him-

\- Storm kisses her back-

\- both blushe kissing-

" I love you, they both said at the same time"


End file.
